Stunning Return
by LOVEmakesmehappy
Summary: Sonny has been in a treatment center, and has finally got out, she is planing to make her return in music. But who will be by her side through all of this? Will she forgive Chad? CHANNY! my first fanfiction :  Pleasee read and review :
1. Bouncing Back

My first fanfic yayy lol :D enjoyyy and review pleasee lol :D

Sonny went to a treatment center for eating disorders and cutting. She spent most of her time there alone except she had Tawni Hart, Selena Gomez, and Lucy. They all talked and vist her a lot, but she missed her old life a lot. It has been a month since she got out of treatment. She decided it was time to give her old friends a call. She hasn't talked to her So random cast mates for a long time. Also she hasn't talked to her ex-boyfriend, Chad either. Chad had called and texted her a lot during she was in treatment, about how was she and what had happened and that she never told him. But she never responded to any of his calls or his texts. It's not like she didn't like him or she didn't want to be friends anymore. She just didn't want to talk to him about how she felt through everything. O today she decided to give all her friends a call.

Sonny's POV

I grabbed my phone and I called Nico and Grady first. They both told me how happy they are bout me being happy and healthy. Also that I should have told them that I was suffering through things. I explained myself and they said it was ok. I called zora and everything went the same, she also told me that she cant wait till I'm back on So Random! And I agreed with her. I haven't told her that I couldn't go back to the show. It will just create drama and right now the last thing I needed is drama. I called Selena, she asked me if I wanted to go to the mall, I told her I couldn't cuz maybe the paparazzi will be up on us. She said it was ok and she said that we could have a sleepover with Tawni tomorrow at my apartment. I agreed and told her that it was a awesome idea, so I called Tawni and she said that she will go. I got happy and I rember I still needed to call one more person. It was Chad. I was deciding to either call or just push it off to the side for later, but before I could think I was already dialing his number. It only took one ring before Chad answered.

Chad's POV

I was watching one of my favorite movie of all time, Avatar, I remember I saw it in theaters with Sonny, I miss those times, we broke up when I wanted to prove that I won that tween choice award, but now it just ruined my life forever, stupid award, I wish I never did the stupid retake to see who really won.

Well while I was watching the part where the two " blue people" were make out. I rember I always wanted to now what happened to sonny,

"is she ok?'" Why didn't she ever tell me ?", " I didn't know she cutted herself?", "Why did she do that?" All of these questions ran through my mind. But suddenly my phone rang.

It was Sonny's number with her picture with her eating a short stack. I grabbed my phone quickly and said,

Sonny's POV

"Hello, Sonny is it really you?" he asked, I sighed and said

"Yeah Chad, its me."

"Oh my Gosh, Sonny, I really missed you, Condor studios hasn't been the same without you, it all been boring and nobody is in the happy mood anymore, I really wish you would be back, I miss you" Chad said all in once like if there was no more air and that was the last breath he can ever take.

" I missed you too Chad, honestly I really do, and I wish I was back too but the bad thing is that I cant go back and I really want to but its for the best, Chad." I told Chad in a very serious tone.

" Wait, Sonny, what are you talking about? You don't sound like yourself you sound more serious than you usually do, what happened to you, you always make jokes and you laugh all the time?" Chad said like he was upset.

" I was really in through dark times, Chad, I really was, I felt lonely and sad all the time. I'm happy I got out and ready to bounce back but-"

"But what Sonny? What do you mean your not coming back?"

"I'm not going to be in So Random anymore, I think its bad for my health and I'm going to focus on my music instead, and hold on it would be better to tell you in person. Can you come to my house right now Chad?"


	2. Backk Baby

Yay well people added it as their favorite and some people started to talk with me and now decided to countinue the story! YAY LOL well so far im really enjoying it and somedays I might not be able to upload cuz I have school and my brother and my cousin mess with me a lot so I need to deal with them. Any way enough of my talking, lets start with the story! ENJOY :D

Sonny's POV

"I'm not going to be in So Random anymore, I think its bad for my health and I'm going to focus on my music instead, and hold on it would be better to tell you in person. Can you come to my house right now Chad?"

" Oh my gosh Sonny! Everyone is going to miss you so much! But I understand Sonny, its better to know that your healthy and happy than sad and suffering, and sure Sonny, of course. When do you want me to come over?

"Thanks Chad for understanding, and can you come right now?" I asked sorta enthusiastic.

"Yeah of course I'll be there in five minutes, alright Sunshine." Chad said while it sounded like he was running.

"Umm Chad it takes about 9 minutes to get to my house." I said a little suspiciously.

"Yeah but, lets put it this way, I'm already driving." Chad said while it sounded he was busy doing something.

"Oh my gosh Chad! Don't come that fast." I said very worried.

"Don't worry, I'm not speeding. Come on Sonny its Hollywood, everything goes fast here."

"Yeah but I don't want you to crash or anything, alright Chad,"

" I wont, the last thing I want is to crash Libby."

"Libby?"

"Yeah, my black converatble, duh." said Chad like it was the most obvious thing in the whole entire world.

"Ok, well see you in four minutes then, alright Chad."

"Alright Sonny."

"Bye Chad."

"Peace Sonny." he said. Then I hung up on him.

While I was waiting for Chad I was making sure I looked good. Not like if I cared…. Ok maybe a little. I just hope Chad will say yes, so he can help me out. If not then im not sure what I'll do. But im going to do.. Beg. Yepp that's defintaly what im gonna do if he says no. He needs to give up sometime. I hope, that is the least he can help me. Well maybe not the least probably for him the most. But either way, he can help me out at least.

Chad's POV

When Sonny hung up I remember I had some chocalte covered raisns in the back of my car. It was there just in case if I go somewhere far and I don't have anything to eat. Cuz you know how big name actors like us need to go far places all the time.

Well I turned on the radio and heard a very familiar voice. Of course it was Sonny singing. It was one of my most favorite song of hers, What to do. I really love that song. Then I noticed I arrived at Sonny's apartment. So I got out of my car and got the bag of chocalte covered rasins and with a sharpie I had and wrote on a small piece of paper. I wrote,

'I miss your sunshine smile, I cant wait to catch up. -the one and only C.D.C'

So I went and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I knocked again and someone really curvy and beautiful opened the door.

Sonny's POV

I heard a knock then I was looking at the mirror wondering what Chad will say. Then I didn't notice that I took a little too long. Then there was a second knock and I went and answered the door.

"Sonny?" Chad said in disbelief.

"Yes, Chad?" I said in a question.

"You l-l-look.. Beautiful." he said with a big smile on his face.

"Really? I thought I look a little.."

"You look absoluty beautiful, Sonny." Chad said while he was still smiling.

"Thanks Chad, that makes me so happy." I said while I hugged him.

"Now all we need to work on is your smile, little miss sunshine. I never thought I'll be saying this to you but, you are not so smiley."

I laughed a little and said

"I can smile Chad. I just need for you to make me a huge favor."

"Ok, ok sunshine. What do you need to help you with?"

"It's huge Chad, I don't think you will want to do it, your probably gonna laugh and look at me if I was serious and then gonna say no, but please I need your help-

" Look Sonny you defintaly didn't lose your mouth." Chad said while we both laughed for about five seconds.

" But you can tell me anything right now, Sonny. Come on and tell me."

"Well I know Mackenzie Falls is in their last season… Will you go be on So Random for awhile, since im not going to be there anymore?" I said excpecting for him to laugh.

"Sonny, you defintaly didn't lose you mind right?" Chad said playfully

"Chad, I'm serious please help me out, I need to have me replaced and I was gonna give it to Lucy, but she cant come to Hollywood, and I know your such a fantastic actor-

"Correction! The best actor of our generation!' said Chad while holding up his index finger.

"Ok best actor of our generation, and I really need someone to replace soon, because then Mr. Condor is going to cancel the show." I said very worried

"Sonny… Chad said very hesitating. " I don't belong there, Sonny, I would love to but-t I just cant I'm not a Random."

"Pleaseee Chad just for awhile, then their going to replace you, I promise." I said doin my beg talking.

"I don't know Sonny."

"Pleaseee Chaddyyyy." I said doing my puppy eyes at him.

": Uggg fine." he said

"Yesssss!" I screamed with a huge smile on my face while we both laughed like there was no tommarow.

"Yeah, your big smile, your laugh, you looking very beautiful, Yepp your defintaly back." Chad said while laughing.

"Backk,Baby!" I said smiling.

" I forgot, your jokes."

"I can't belive you forgot." I said still laughing and having a huge smile on my face.

"Also I brought you these Sunshine." Chad said taking out a bag of something.

"Chocalte Cover rasins! Yay! Thanks Chad" I said while giving him one of my special bear hugs.

"No problem Sunshine." he said while hugging me back

"Chad, you know this is the first time I laughed and smiled like this since about 4 months."

"Come on Sonny im sure that's not true."

"It is Chad, with you I feel so comfortable and I feel more proud." I said happily.

"Well if its true then I guess you won't happen to have a problem if I did this." he said while smiling. All of a sudden he grabbed me and stiid me up from the couch and he started to tickle me. I'm very ticklish and I started to laugh very hard. I fell on the couch again and he continued to tickle me.

"Chad…. Stop it… Chad.. It tickles… Chad.. You know.. Im very ticklish" I said while laughing really hard.

I never felt this happy since a very long time ago. I felt different since my issues were resolve, I felt a lot more happy and I don't rember being this happy before.

"Do you give up Sunshine?" Chad asked me.

"Never!" I responded like if I was a six year old child playing one of his favorite games.

"Ok then, I guess here come my super power tickle." he said

"You will never!"

"But I will!"

I ran and he followed me and then I threw a blanket on top of his head. All of a sudden I remember Chad's tickle spot. So I went and started to tickle his neck.

"Oh my gosh Sonny! You rember!" he said laughing.

"But I do Chad!" I said while he was on the floor laughing. I kept tickling him and I asked,

"Do you give up Chad?"

"Ok.. Ok.. You win.. I surrender" Chad told me trying to catch his breath.

"YES! Who is the best Chaddy?" I told him while waving my hands in the air in victory.

"You win Sonny, you're the best." He said while typing something in his phone.

Then my phone rang. It showed a tweet Chad posted. I read out loud,

"Having the best time with the one and only SONNY MUNROE! She won me at our tickle fight! I missed her so much and wish her nothing but the best!"

"Awww Chad that's so sweet. Hey I got a idea!"

YEPP that's all! Thank you for reading :D Please review I havent been getting many reviews. My goal is to get 8 or 7 reviews for this chapter. I really love this story so far. I hope yall love it too :D REVIEWW also hopefully I will update soon :D thank you again love you alll!


	3. Surpirses for Chad

**Hey hey hey lol I'm backkk lol well I want to say I forgot to spell check on the last chapter so I that's why some words were missed spell. Well here is my story :D Enjoy! And shout out to my new friends; ****.Memories**

**and ****moniquelovesbooksandstories**** ! Awesome stories they write! Thanks for everyone who reviewed ****J hopefully more people will review :D thanks guys appreciate it any way EnJOY! Also Please answer my question on the bottom! Ok now u can enjoy loll**

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the Avril Lavigne song and anything that isn't originally my idea J

Sonny's POV

"Awww Chad that's so sweet. Hey I got a idea!"

"What's your idea Sunshine?" Chad said curious.

"Wellll… can we go somewhere and ill show u? I said nervous but with a smile.

"It's 7:35 Sonny, is it gonna be a long drive?"

"Naw only about 7 minutes."

"Alright then Sunshine lets go!" Chad responded, smiling and grabbing his car keys.

"Ummm who said you were going to drive?" I told him when he was getting his keys and his coat.

"Fine then we will go in your car."

"My mom took my car to work." I said with a small smile.

"Then how are we gonna get there?" Chad asked with a weird look on his face.

"Easy, ill drive your car." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"No way Libby is going to your hands Sunshine." Chad said with a smile on his face.

"Pretty please with five cherries on top, Chaddy." I told him sounding like a five year old begging for a toy. Also with the same cute innocent look on my face.

"Fine" Chad said with a sigh.

"Fine" I said in a happy tone.

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good?" Chad asked smiling and laughing

"No."

"We aren't?" Chad responded with a worried look.

"Were perfect!" I said with a huge grin on my face and laughing.

We both laughed and I grabbed the keys and we left to my destination.

While I was in his car I tried to find a good radio station.

"Sonny your gonna break the radio." Chad told me.

""Hey not my fault, it's the radio's fault, it has no good stations."

"Well pick one that you like." Chad said like he was worried that I was gonna ruin his car.

"Oh my gosh I love this song!" I said listening to one of my favorite songs ever. It was Everybody hurts by Avril Lavigne. Then I started to sing along to sing

_[Verse 1:]_Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my ownWhy do you have to leave me?It seems I'm losing something deep inside of meHold on onto me_[Pre-Chorus:]_Now I see, now I see_[Chorus:]_Everybody hurts some daysIt's okay to be afraidEverybody hurts, everybody screamsEverybody feels this way and it's okayLadadadada, it's okay_[Verse 2:]_It feels like nothing really matters anymoreWhen you're gone, I can't breatheAnd I know you never meant to make me feel this wayThis can't be happening_[Pre-Chorus:]_Now I see (now I see), now I see_[Chorus:]_Everybody hurts some daysIt's okay to be afraidEverybody hurts, everybody screamsEverybody feels this way and it's okayLadadadada it's okayLalalala_[Bridge:]_So many questions, so much on my mindSo many answers I can't findI wish I could turn back the timeI wonder whyEverybody hurts some days (some days)Everybody hurts some days (some days)_[Chorus:]_Everybody hurts some days (some days)It's okay to be afraid (I'm afraid)Everybody hurts, everybody screamsEverybody feels this way and it's okayLadadadada it's okayLalalalala it's okayEverybody hurts some days(Some days)It's okay to be afraid(I'm afraid)Everybody hurts some daysYeah, we all feel pain (It's okay)Everybody feels this wayBut it'll be okay (some days)Can't somebody take me awayTo a better place?Everybody feels this wayLadadada it's okayLalalala, it's okayLadadada it's okayLalalala, it's okay

"Oh my gosh, Sonny it's ok." Chad told me while he hugged me.

I was crying while I was singing the song. It meant a lot to me, since it was I was in a treatment center, and I felt a lot toward that song. Luckily it was a red light and we stopped and I continued to cry and I hugged him back. When the light turned green we still didn't move. I let other cars pass us.

"Sonny, are you ok?" Chad asked me with a very worried expression on his face.

" Yep, thanks Chad, you're a great friend." I said while trying to calm down from the crying.

"I'm always here for you. Also you're a great friend too."

"Thanks Chad, I guess lets keep going." I said with a smile getting on my face. While drying the tears off my face.

"Yep get this show n the road! Are you sure your ok though?" He asked me with a smile on his face but worried at the same time,

"Yeah I'm good." I said with a clearer voice.

'Ok, lets go then to wherever your taking me to see."

"Your gonna love it Chad! Ill give you one clue about it."

"Ok what the clue because I never really remember being here before."

"Ok its where im gonna be at for a few a weeks or possibly months." I said.

"Hmmm I don't know." He said clueless.

"Well you will see." I said while pulling a cloth out of one of his containers he had in his car.

"Why do you need that?" Chad asked me, referring to the cloth I was pulling out.

"Put this on." I said in a sweet voice.

" I don't look good in gray it ruins my eye color."

"Well good, cuz its going on your eyes so you don't need to worry."

"Why?" He said looking at me smiling.

"For the surprise. Duh"

"Alright, alright, Ill put it on.' He said while putting the cloth covering his eyes.

"Yay! Were here!"

"Ok now help me out cuz I cant see." Chad said struggling. I just laughed cuz it was funny when Chad couldn't find the handle to get out of the car.

"Ok, ok" I said while getting out of his car.

Unaware there were paparazzi following us. When I got out of the car I got pretty scared cuz it was the first time the paparazzi was following me. So I got of the car and the paparazzi was taking too many pictures. I guess Chad heard them saying question to me and the flashing so I saw him take off the blindfold and got out of the car. I was struggling to get out of the circle that the paparazzi was surronding me in. Chad say me struggling so he went to my side and helped me out. The papratzi kept asking me the most randomize questions. I know I was on so random but that don't mean they can ask me random questions.

"Sonny are you going out with Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Sonny when are you gonna have your baby?"

"Sonny is it true you don't like Zac Efron?"

"Sonny do you like pineapples?"

"Sonny what is it like starting over again?

I looked at Chad worried and he nodded and faced the paparazzi.

"Ok, Ok you guys look. Sonny and I are not goin out. I don't know if she likes Zac Efron or not, but I hope she doesn't cuz I don't." Chad smiled and laughed and so did I and the papratzi too. "Also she loves pineapples with honey. Also she is not pregnant. I hope that set you guys straight. Especially the pineapple part. Cuz she takes her pineapples really seriously." He said and I just smiled and nodded and laughed. Some Papratzi left others kept taking pictures of us. And I really didn't bother answering more questions. I told them my favorite fruit which I pineapple and I enjoyed it and I told them that Chad is a really good friend and that he really helped me through this time. I left to be inside the building with Chad and we both were finally alone again.

"So your ok about the papratzi Sonny?

"Yep its ok its actually the first time they followed me and it was sorta fun." I said smiling.

"Welcome to fame Sonny!" Chad told me while we were walking in the hall and smiled at me.

"What do you mean" I asked him confused.

"Well even I haven't been noticed by the papratzi that much." Chad said

"Yay then who beated chaddy at his own game?" I said with a huge smile on my face and laughing.

"You did Sunshine."

"That's right I did!" I smiled really wide and continuing laughing. We both laughed.

"So where exactly are we" said Chad looking at the doors marked with famous peoples name and picture such as, Avril Lavigne, Miley Cyrus, Rhianna , Justin Bieber, Usher, Michael Jackson, and such.

"Well look at this!" I pointed to a door with my name in silver letters and a picture of me smiling.

"Oh my gosh whats inside" He asked

"Well look!" I said while opening the door.

There was my new recording studio! I was beyond happy with this. I never knew I would be considered in the same group with many people I loved. There sat my equipment I was gonna use in one more week. I cant wait!

"Oh my gosh! Sonny you have your very own recording studio! That's fantastic im so happy for you!"

"Thanks Chad and I wanted you to be the first to see cuz your such a good friend to me right now and your just the best!" I said while I grabbed him and I hugged and he hugged me too.

'Thanks Sonny you're the best too. Now we should get going cuz its almost 8:30."

"Alright lets go!" I said and this time Chad wanted to drive back know that he knows were we are goin.

Chad took me back to my apartment and when I got in my apartment it was about 8:40.

"So you wanna hang out tomorrow sonny?" he asked me

"I cant. Tomorrow im goin to have a sleep over here at my house with Tawni and Selena."

"ah ok Sunshine but call me tomorrow alright also I gotta go home bye Sonny" he said while he was about to leave.

"Alright I will and ok bye Chad. Wait hold on!" I said

"What happened?"

"Thank you so much! For everything." I said then I kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem Sunshine anything for you. Bye Sonny sleep well." He told me while he left.

"You too Chad!" I said. Then he left and I started to eat my chocolate covered raisins happily.

Then I decided to watch a movie since my mom wont come until morning. So I put in Tangled and I ate popcorn. I never felt so alive and happy before and that kiss I gave Chad in the cheek was so special. Chad is so sweet and nice. Now I rember why I fell in love with him before.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

**So did you like it? I hope you did! Please REVIEW! KEEP THEM COMING PLZZZ. Also should I write a whole chapter for the sleep over that Sonny Selena and Tawni are gonna have? Plz answer lol. Again THANKS YOUU! :D**


End file.
